


Wspólne święta

by Croyance



Series: After Party Gospody 2013 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Family, Humor, M/M, święta
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesteśmy razem, ponieważ...<br/>11. choinka paliła się tak ślicznie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wspólne święta

          Derek widział, że coś będzie nie tak. To miały być ich pierwsze wspólne święta w ich nowym domu. Przez miesiące pracowali nad odbudową starej posiadłości Hale'ów. I jak tylko się udało, postanowili urządzić rodzinną uroczystość. Ilość zebranych osób trochę przytłaczała, nie obyło się bez kłótni i rękoczynów wśród młodszych członków watahy. Ale w końcu byli razem.  
         To wigilijny wieczór dostarczył najwięcej emocji. Pomagając w kuchni Stilesowi, nie zwracał uwagi co dzieje się w reszcie domu. Wolał spędzić ze swoim partnerem choć chwilę sam na sam, co dziś nie było możliwe. Jednak alarm przeciwpożarowy, który rozległ się w salonie, postawił go na równe nogi.  
          Wbiegając do pomieszczenia, zatrzymali się nagle w progu. Wszędzie lała się woda, a Scott i Isaac próbowali jak najszybciej dogasić płonącą choinkę. Wszystko było pod kontrolą, a jednak Derek nie wierzył ich pecha.  
\- A choinka mogła palić się tak pięknie – odezwał się jego mąż. - Ale w końcu zostaliśmy bez drzewka na święta. Dobrze, że mamy chociaż siebie.  
          Uścisk i lekki pocałunek ukoił jego nerwy. Stiles zawsze był dobry w tym dobry, choć ciekawe co powie, gdy dowie się, że jest w ciąży. Wtedy chyba nie będzie tak wyrozumiały. Na szczęście, miał zamiar powiedzieć mu to dopiero wieczorem.


End file.
